Never Too Late
by mccordeal11
Summary: From lilacmermaid25's prompt: Madam Secretary Prompt: Elizabeth is so sleep-deprived on the campaign trail that she forgets about Henry's (or Stevie's/Jason's) birthday.


From lilacmermaid25's prompt: Madam Secretary Prompt: Elizabeth is so sleep-deprived on the campaign trail that she forgets about Henry's (or Stevie's/Jason's) birthday.

It has been a long week. Today was especially exhausting. But then, it was the last trip before they are headed home. She had been looking forward to this. A night of uninterrupted sleep and Sunday as Mike promised following the result of a positive poll unless gravely necessary. A smile crept on her face, home finally, she thought. Finally settling on the couch in the bus, she dozed off.

All Henry wanted to do was spend his birthday with Elizabeth. He knew when they decided she would run for President that they would have very limited time. It wasn't the easiest thing in the world, especially when campaign trail and Mike took up most of his time lately. He considered himself to be fairly understanding of her hectic schedule and did his best to not complain. He knew that Elizabeth is guilty enough about not treating him the way he deserves because of how busy she often is, but the short conversation he had earlier before they we're cut-off, again, by Mike kind off made him neglected, hurt. It is his birthday. He didn't expect a big greeting or what not but a simple one or anything would have been good. Well, he knew better than to be upset. It's not her fault that she had been too busy she forgot it's his birthday. Then she texted she's on her way home. He smiled. She remembered after all. He took comfort in the fact that she's coming home tonight. She had been gone for a week since it is a critical stage in the campaign. With a renewed smile, he went back to the kitchen to join his daughters prepare for dinner.

"I'm home."

"MOOOOM!"

Their children scampered happily to greet their mom. Henry smiled and continued to put the dishes on the table. He prepared all her favorites. A pair of arms surrounded him as he was about to put in the last dish.

"Hello handsome." Elizabeth breathes in his scent. She missed him soooo much.

He turned around and gave his wife a sweet peck on the lips. "Hi gorgeous. Dinner?"

"Yes please." He guided her on her seat. "Oh wow! These are all my favorites. Thank you so much guys. You didn't need to do this. What are we celebrating?"

They all paused. Like that of a movie. Stared at her in disbelief.

It was Jason who spoke. "Seriously mom? You forgot? It's dad's birthday."

Suddenly her smile faded. She turned her head towards Henry. She swallowed the lump on her throat. She opened her mouth to utter an apology,

"It's okay Elizabeth. You've been busy."

She was flooded with guilt. He had never forgotten her birthday, no matter how busy he was. She stood up and made her way to her husband. "I am so sorry Henry. Happy birthday baby. I'll make it up to you." She gave him a tight hug before placing a chaste kiss on his lips.

He cupped her face. Looked into her eyes, telling her it's okay. "You're here now. That's what's important."

The kids offered to do the dishes which Henry was very thankful of. He could see how exhausted Elizabeth is, no matter how much she tries to show interest listening to their children chatter over dinner. He sent her off ahead, whilst he helped the children clear the table.

Few minutes later, he headed to the bedroom, leaving the kids to finish the dishes. He pushed the door open and his jaw dropped.

The entire bedroom was decorated with tiny tea light candles, soft music playing, and a very sexy Elizabeth on the bed. Clad only in her black teddy which was his favorite. He took a step closer to the bed, not taking his eyes off his wife. She looked very soft and somewhat got a shy smile plastered.

"Happy birthday Henry." She bit her lip, her cheeks flushed. There was something the way Henry looks at her that makes her feel suddenly shy. He looks at her adoringly, like she was the most beautiful woman in the woman. Not that he doesn't look at her like that in the last 30 years of their lives but she couldn't get used to it.

Elizabeth offered her hand. Henry reached out, letting himself fall in bed into his wife. He wrapped his arms around her as she reached to kiss him. It was soft and slow.

"I love you so much Henry McCord."

He got lost in the blue of her eyes. He wiped a tear that escaped. He smiled at her. Tenderly, he started kissing her eyes, her cheeks, her nose, "I love you too Elizabeth McCord."

He then kissed her on the lips. This time it was needy. Like he was conveying how much he missed her. His kisses trailed down to her jaw before he began to nibble on the sensitive skin behind her ear. She tangled her hands in his hair as his hands roamed her sides, slipping underneath teddy. She could feel her skin tingled everywhere as his fingers touched and found herself craving more. She tugged at his shirt, he pulled it up over his head before ridding hers.

He switched places with her and laid down on the bed, pulling her on top of him. Her legs on either side of his hips, she could feel how hard he was already. She rolled her hips against his as Henry grabbed her waist and ran his hands up her sides again before pulling her in for another kiss. He took a nipple into his mouth. She steadied herself by placing her hands on his toned chest. The way that his tongue flicked across her nipple left her wanting more as she could feel the heat between her legs. He pulled back when he heard her moans begin to fill the room.

"Elizabeth, you're so beautiful like this. Just for me to see. Let me take care of you tonight baby."

She nodded as he sat up and quickly flipped her down onto her back and hovered over her. He trailed kisses down her jaw, to the valley of her breasts and down the smooth skin of her tummy before he stopped right above the waistband her lacey panty. He slowly lifted your hips as he leaned back to pull them down and toss them to the side. She lays bare underneath him and he silently worshipped her as he finished undressing. He grabbed her ankle and placed a kiss on it before kissing his way up her leg, nibbling on the skin on her inner thigh. His breath ghosting over the area she wants him most as he gives her other leg the same attention.

He looks up at her and smirks, knowing how much he's about to wreck her. She bites her lip and can feel the lust in the room. Before she can say anything, she feels his tongue slip between her folds. He starts out with slow kitten licks before attaching his lips to her bud and sucking it. She bucks her hips up and he raises her up and clicks his tongue at her before using his free hand to hold her in place. His tongue continues to work her open and she can feel her release building. His name becomes a mantra on her lips as she slowly come undone.

He pulls away and leans in for another kiss. She doesn't even mind that she can taste herself on his tongue as he slowly enters her and pulls her legs around his waist. He rests his forehead against hers and cups her face again.

"I love you so much, baby."

"I love you too, Henry."

He nibbles at her bottom lip as he begins to slowly thrust in and out. It's slow and with purpose. He doesn't want to rush through this. He wants to take his time, just let her feel him and enjoy the feel of her velvet walls around him and memorize the sound of her voice as she cries out his name. It's almost as soft as the first time the two of them made love. He reaches down and scoops her up in his arms and pulls her up into his lap. Their chests are flushed against each other as he guides her hips up and back down onto him. He meets each roll of her hips as he sucked deep red marks onto her collarbones. She threw her head back to give him more space to mark her. She loves it when he left her reminders that she is his. She wrapped her arms around his neck and reconnected their lips. They moved in sync with one another.

He laid her back down and picked up his pace. His hands massaged her breasts as he rocked his hips into her. She grabbed onto his wrist with one hand and with the other, reached up to cup his face. He grabs onto her hand and kisses the inside of her wrist before sucking on her first two fingers and guiding her hand down to your clit. He moves her hand for her in time with his thrusts and she can feel the coil in her stomach begin to tighten again. She wraps her legs around him again to pull him closer. He kisses her again and swallows her moans as they tumble off her lips.

"Elizabeth. Elizabeth, I'm close. Baby, I'm so close."

Her moans get louder as she feels the coil begin to unravel. She clench around him and feel him twitch inside her as his thrusts become sloppy.

"Fuck baby, you feel so good around me. Wait for me baby, I'm almost there. Come with me."

He manages to hold off as her continued to clench around him. Her moans sounding strangled in her throat and she knew that she wouldn't last much longer. She felt Henry pulsating inside her before she clenched around him again, immediately feeling his warmth shoot into her. Her name now leaving his lips as if it were the only word he knew and that sight alone sent her over the edge as her orgasm washed over her. They both rode out their highs together before he slowly pulled out of her and laid down next to her and pulling her close to him. He brushed the hair off her forehead as he leaned in and kissed her there. She threw her arms around his waist as their legs tangled together, leaving featherlike kisses across his chest.

They laid quietly for what seemed like an eternity, only the sounds of their breathing filling the room. It was rare for the two of them to have time like this. He pulled her closer to him, almost laying on top of him, and wrapped his arms around her. Her head tucked underneath his chin as he kissed her temple and drew invisible pstterns on her back.

"Henry?"

He hummed in response.

"Promise you'll wait for me while I'm gone?"

"I'll always wait for you Elizabeth."

"I know, but-"

He hushed her with a kiss.

"No buts. I'll fly out and see you when I can."

Henry captured her lips again before laying her back down on her side and turning to face her. He immediately pulled her back into him and held onto her waist.

"Wait, I almost forgot your gift! I had that for a while."

Elizabeth began to pull away and get up when he threw his leg across her to keep her in place. He smirked at her as she laid back down and kissed her again.

"Being with you like this is the only gift I need right now."

He pulled her back into his chest and began to kiss behind her ear again, sending goose bumps down her body. His hand trailed its way down her sides and in between her legs. She whimpered through the kiss as he pulled back to admire her. He had that look in his eyes and she knew that they were in for a long night. She raised an eyebrow and he nodded. He laid her on her back and kissed his way down between her legs and began to kitten lick at her once again. He is convinced at that very moment that birthday wishes still come true.


End file.
